New year, New kiss
by Koolkass
Summary: Tsuna was looking for Lambo who ran away from the party, and instead he found himself a new year's kiss. 1827, HibariXTsuna. Happy New Year to all!


Hello there~

I had this idea in my head for some time now and I managed to post it on time~

Hope you'll enjoy even though it's short!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Not now, not ever.**

Sorry about grammar mistakes or OOC-ness!

**

* * *

New Year, New Kiss**

It was a beautiful winter night. The light breeze blew in the streets, making the leaves dance in the air. The streets were lightened by the brightness that came from the windows of the houses in the street. It was all silent; all the roads were empty except for one. One street was occupied by a small teen that walked alone. Only Sawada Tsunayoshi could find something to do outside of his house on the 31st of December. And he did.

"Lambo!" The brunette called. The 5 years old Mafioso just couldn't stay out of trouble! For the first time, Tsuna was actually having fun in a party, his first party – his party.

Reborn had invited all of his friends to a New Years Eve party, everyone from Gokudera and Yamamoto to the Kokuyo gang. They were all enjoying the company – except of some argues thanks to Gokudera – and the amazing foods his mother made – before Lambo ate all the food – while waiting to the great count down. He wasn't expecting it to go so smooth, and it didn't. In the middle of the party, about 20 minutes before midnight, Bianchi came to him and said Lambo was missing. Apparently, I-pin was playing with him. She turned around for a moment and when she looked back, he wasn't there. Now, the brunette had to look for the missing child in the empty streets. It was 2 minutes before midnight - and the New Year - and all of his hopes to kiss Kyoko in twelve were now lost. All that was left for him to do was finding Lambo before he ruins the night for someone else.

_'Only Lambo would disappear on such a day'_ He thought to himself before yelling desperately the absent boy's name again. He looked around, noticing the familiar place. Even though it was completely dark, he still recognized the features of Namimori middle school. If the school was here, then the person he feared to meet was close. He was about to turn around and run away when he felt the alarming aura of exactly the person he tried to avoid coming from behind him. The feeling of fear flooded every place in his body and it got stronger with every second that passed, with every breath he took, with every moment **he** was getting closer.

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The low and frightening voice that the brunette knew too well came from behind him. The named teen took one shaky breath before he turned around slowly to face the other.

"Hibari-san," he smiled a nervous and apologetic smile, "I was just leaving the school." Seeing there was no change in the other's expression, he added under his breath "Please don't bite me to death." Unfortunately, it was loud enough to reach the teen before him.

"If it would be necessary, I'll bite you to death, herbivore. Don't even think about ordering me." He said in his cold tone, glaring at him. When it came to the school, no one got away without being well punished – or when it came to Hibari, well bitten.

"I-I didn't even walked in!" Tsuna claimed, his voice higher then usual. He was getting more worried as the cold glare flicked something inside of him that made his stomach flip. If he died at a young age, it would be the prefect's fault. Hibari's and Reborn's fault. However, he would never let Gokudera know this. Even though the raven-haired teen was intimidating, he wanted his cloud guardian alive. "A-actually, I was just looking at the gate before leaving!" The brunette started to ramble, trying to get away from the other's wrath with minimum injuries.

The glint of metal in his vision silenced him. Hibari took out his tonfas – Where did he hide those? – However, he didn't get into a fighting position and neither did he strike. "Be quiet." He growled. Tsuna gladly executed the order, shutting his mouth closed in the process. He stood there frozen in his place, waiting for the prefect to decide what to do with him. Satisfied with the reaction he got, the taller teen returned his tonfas to their normal – and unknown to most – place.

From afar, you could hear the people start counting down the seconds. Apparently, it was less than a minute to midnight, to the New Year. Most of his body was frozen, but hearing the numbers made the brunette lower his head and look at the ground. He really wanted to count down with his friends and his family. Instead, he was threatened by the most fearsome person in town, stood in front of his school in the cold air and all that after looking for a 5 years old child. What a great way to finish the year.

"3… 2… 1…"

When they got to zero, the most bizarre thing Tsuna could have imagined happened. A warm hand grabbed his chin – not roughly but not gently – and a pair of soft lips pressed against his. The shock wouldn't let him open his eyes, making him feel every second of his New Year kiss. The touch was very gentle and warm, everything the cold wasn't. Slowly, it managed to encourage the brunette into returning the kiss. It was a shy and weird kiss, but, surprisingly, it wasn't bad at all.

After a moment that seemed a lot longer than it really was, the lips pulled away. Hibari stood in front of him; a slight smirk with a hint of smugness was on his face before he turned around and walked away. Without stopping, he threw something at the brunette. Tsuna managed to catch it in the last moment, almost falling in the process. In his arms was a bitten and unconscious Lambo, candies stuck to his face and head like usual. With a sigh, he shook the boy in his arms. It looked like He ran away in his search for candies and accidentally got to the school where he suffered Hibari's fury.

_'That would teach him not to run away'_ Tsuna thought to himself and gave up on trying to wake him up. He raised his head, taking one last glance at the disappearing figure of the prefect who kissed him. Feeling the warm lips on his again, he let a little smile creep onto his face as he turned around and started walking back to his party.

_'Well, 1 down, 364 days to go.'

* * *

_

Lame last sentence, I know, but I had to write something!

If you want, I can write more new year's kisses for other pairings, though it will not be in updated in 2009 XD

For the ones who read my story 'Visiting Hours': I know it took tons of time, but the sequel would be published in the next couple of days! Sorry!

For the ones who didn't read my story 'Visiting Hours': Go and read!! :D

To sum it all up...

HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR EVERYONE!!!!!


End file.
